Achievements
Achievements are goals in the game that were designed for players to pursue, or achieve. Most achievements in Swords & Potions come with a reward; like gold pieces or recipes. You can see your achievements and their progress in Achievements window, invoked by pressing the trophy in your HUD. There are also hidden achievements, they aren't listed in Achievements window, but information about earning them appears in News window. Achievements Negotiator You have successfully haggled or suggested during a transaction more than 500 times. Reward: Gold pieces (10k) Expert Negotiator (Hidden achievement) You have successfully haggled or suggested during a transaction more than 2,500 times. Reward: Temporary Boost (Negotiation: length unknown) Merchant You have sold items for a total of 100,000 gold pieces. Reward: Gold pieces (10k) Expert Merchant (Hidden achievement) You have sold items for a total of 10,000,000 gold pieces. Reward: Temporary Boost (Mercantile: length unknown) Researcher You have discovered 100 recipes. Reward: Gold pieces (10k) Expert Researcher (Hidden achievement) You have discovered 200 recipes Reward: Temporary Boost (Negotiation: big boost to haggling and suggesting for 7 days) [[Master Researcher|'Master Researcher']] (Hidden achievement) You have Discovered 300 Recipes Reward: Recipe (Apocalypscion - requires level 100 Carpenter, level 100 Tailor, and level 100 Sorceress) [[Quest Giver|'Quest Giver']] (Hidden achievement) Promote 500 quests Reward: None Veteran Blacksmith Employ a level 90 blacksmith. Reward: Recipe (Masamura - requires level 100 Blacksmith and level 55 Tailor) Veteran Carpenter Employ a level 90 carpenter. Reward: Recipe (Moon stone staff - requires level 100 carpenter) Veteran Tailor Employ a level 90 tailor. Reward: Recipe (Sky Mantle - requires level 100 tailor) Veteran Sorceress Employ a level 90 sorceress. Reward: Recipe (Rebirth potion - requires level 100 sorceress) Team Work Create more than 1,000 items requiring more than one craftsman. Reward: Recipe (Lionheart - all crafters at lvl 100 to build) Factory (Hidden achievement) Create more than 30 items in one day. Reward: None Partner (Hidden achievement) Spend 100,000 points on ally improvements Reward: None Efficient (Hidden achievement) Have a selling rate of 70% of the customers or higher for 7 days Reward: Unknown Vandal Vandalize other shops 250 times. Reward: Temporary Boost (Unknown) Bully Intimidate other shops' employees 250 times. Reward: Temporary Boost (Unknown) Thief Steal from other shops 250 times. Reward: Temporary Boost (Unknown) Spy Spy other shops 250 times. Reward: Temporary Boost (Unknown) Guild master (Hidden achievement) Lead a guild of more than 10 members for 100 days. Reward: None Slave Driver (Hidden achievement) Hire more than 20 workers. Reward: None Famous Reach a reputation level of 100. Reward: Recipe. (Gungnir - need level 100 on all crafters to make) High Roller (Hidden achievement) Go bankrupt and save yourself. NOTE: Requires 100 tokens Reward: None Forge Fully improve the blacksmiths' work area. Reward: You can buy 250 token little roaming dragon (+Learning/Innovation/Cooperation for BSmith) Woodshop Fully improve the carpenter's work area. Reward: You can buy 250 token little puppy (+Learning/Innovation/Cooperation for Carp) Tailorshop Fully improve the tailor's work area. Reward: You can buy 250 token little kitty (+Learning/Innovation/Cooperation for Tailor) Decorator Fully improve your shop aware, that this includes all 4 of 250 tokens upgrades! You don't need to upgrade bricks or trim paint. Reward: 7 in-game days crafting boost for your workers.. Laboratory Full improve the sorceress' work area. Reward: Improvement (You can buy 250 token hopping mushroom (+Learning/Innovation/Cooperation for Sorc)) Full shop (Hidden achievement) Own all four work areas. Reward: None Profiteer (Hidden achievement) Sell 10 items over market value in a day. Reward: None Price Chopper '(Hidden achievement) Sell 10 items under market value in a day. Reward: None 'Upgrader Upgrade all your bins to maximum capacity. Reward: Resources. (40 of each rare resource) Stockpiler (Hidden achievement) Keep 25 of one item type in stock. Reward: None Flea Market (Hidden achievement) Have 100 different items in stock. NOTE: actually awarded for having 100 of one item in stock. Reward: Temporary Customer Boost Agile Complete all the quests. Reward: gold pieces. (Unknown amount.) Teamster (Hidden achievement) Stay 7 days or more in a 20 member guild. Reward: None Dominator (Hidden Achievement) Keep a spy bonus against same player for 7 days. Reward: None Gangster Use a thug's services 1,000 times. Reward: Temporary effect. (Unknown) Guild income Reach a weekly revenue totalling more than 20,000,000 gold pieces with your guild. Reward: Temporary Boost (Actually recipe - Deathbringer - hammer - lvl 100 Blacksmith and Sorcerer - All members will get the recipe no matter how the revenue was achieved) Category:Achievements Category:Recipes Category:Co-op recipe